Everything is Perfect and Bam that's changed
by Gleeeekieee-Shauna
Summary: Bella Swan lives in Forks with her parents Charlie and Renee, her best friend is Jacob Black but then something unreal happens leaving Bella alone. Who can she turn to that could put her life to Danger?.. Read PLease :D x x x tEaM jAcOb


**A/N: Hiya (: This is my new Twilight story :P . The Summary is kind of bad but yeah (: It will be good I promise!! Oh and by the way, I am writing first person style!, as Bella of course ha Please read and Review Pretty please !.. 3 **

**Ps This is totally team Jacob (: **

**Oh and I do Not Own Twilight or any characters this is just for fun :D.**

Chapter One:

I pulled myself out of bed, my alarm clock flashed 10am. I opened the curtains in my room, outside was wet like always. I grabbed my housecoat and rushed downstairs. "Morning Bells", Charlie smiled kissing my forehead. I took a seat at the glass table which was covered with food including pancakes and toast. "Morning Bella", Renee smiled looking over her magazine. I replied a good morning and tucked into my batch of pancakes.

"What are you doing later?", Renee asked as I came down the stairs. "I'm going over to Jakes", I replied grinning brightly. "Okay be safe and don't come home too late", Renee added. I grabbed my keys and left the house. It was really cold outside, I tightened my scarf and got into my truck. I started the engine and headed down towards La Push. Jacob Black was my best friend ever, since we were like two. His Dad Billy and Charlie were friends, going fishing together. But after a car crash, leaving Jacobs Mom dead and Billy badly injured changed their lives dramatically. Jake and I became close friends when we started school, we were colouring together and then he robbed my purple crayon. I remember crying so much he panicked and handed it back. I was told that I just flung the crayon on the floor and took his. Ever since we've been like brothers and sisters.

"Hey Bella", Jacob greeted me with his soft smile. "Hey Jake", I replied hugging him tightly. "What do you want to do today?", He asked casually, running his hand through his dark hair, which was growing out of it's tight cut. "Um I don't mind. What about just rambling?", I replied. "Hmm, Yeah we could go hiking". I smiled, "Okay, let's do that. But first I gotta say Hiya to my second Daddy", I giggled and rushed up to the small red house. I barged in through the door and found Billy in the sitting room, nearly asleep in his wheel chair. "Hey Billy", I smiled standing beside him. "Oh hey Bella!, How are you today kid?", He asked smiling. "Oh I'm all good. I hope you are too!. Okay I better go, Jake is waiting", I said glancing down at him. He smiled, high fiving him I then left the warm house.

"I love the Summer", Jacob mumbled as we walked up the mucky hill, big tree's towering over us. "Yeah same, It's peaceful", I replied. "So anything planned for the weekend?". "Nope, I'm working", I replied sadly. "ah man, I'll come visit", He teased nudging me playfully. "Cool. Sure Mike has me doing the littlest amount of work ever, it's great", I laughed. "Yeah lucky you, but that Mike Newton guy totally likes you", He laughed poking me. I rolled my eyes up to heaven, "yeah so everyone says.. But he's just not my type", I murmured. Jacob's face relaxed and he took a breath. "God Bella, you really need a colour, I feel to dark around you", he teased, placing his russet toned arm against my white one. "Lovely", I sighed with a sad face. "Hey I was joking", He said taking me into a tight hug. "No not too tight please", I groaned, squirming for air.

_Jessica: Hey Bella, what did you do today?_

_Bella: Oh hey, nothing just hiking with Jacob._

_Jessica: You guys are always together, secretly dating huh? ;)_

_Bella: No way!, we are best mates Jess, everyone knows that!._

_Jessica: Hmm, I don't think he does. . _

_Bella: What do you mean?_

_Jessica: He adores you, the way he looks at you like your his world, his everything. . _

_Bella: You are loosing it. Anyways, how are things with Mike?_

_Jessica: Ah not to good, He likes you miss Swan. How come all the guys love you?_

_Bella: Okay they don't. I got to go, TTYL XOX_

I logged off and closed down my laptop, Jessica was so mental, Jacob didn't like me more than a friend did he?..

*

"Yo Bella, will you pass me that clip board", Mike said, his sandy blonde hair swaying as he moved. I grabbed the board and handed it to him. "Thanking you", He replied and headed out back. I stood limply at the cash register, waiting for a costumer to enter the shop. I had two hours left in the quiet shop, we regularly got costumers. I began to read some article that caught my attention in the local newsletter which sat on the desk in front of me. It read:

**Bear Attack!**

**Beware, big bears are on the loose. Though it is not hunting season, please be careful when you are hiking. Many people have told us here in La Push news that they've come to close encounters with big bears, bigger than grizzlies. In other news related to the bears, a man has been found dead, his body was discovered the forest. Cops are still looking for more evidence. BEWARE THE BEARS!.**

I gulped with the thought of Jacob and I walking around in the forest yesterday, when there is big bears out there. I shuddered. The bell above the door clanged. I looked up expecting a costumer. My heart jumped to see it was Jake. "Hey did you see the news?", I shot holding up the newsletter. "No why?", Jake asked as he shuffled towards the desk. "Bears", I whispered frightened. "Oh", He gulped, his face turning white with panic...

_Okay! there is Chapter One. Sorry it's not the best, but it will get more into it. Remember the bears aren't really bears!, they are wolves so when will Bella find out about the stories of the wolves and the cold ones??.. Ha Please please please review :D x_


End file.
